Spatially Modulated Illumination (SMI) microscopy is a method of wide field fluorescence microscopy featuring structured, respectively interferometric illumination, which delivers structural information about nanoscale architecture in fluorescently labelled cells. The structural information may be for example information about sizes of and distances between fluorescently marked target regions. To generate the illumination pattern two counter propagating laser beams are brought to interference, establishing a standing wave field. For the analysis of three-dimensional (3D) nanostructures SMI microscopy applies methods of point spread function (PSF) engineering, enabling the quantitative characterisation of the sizes of fluorescent objects in a range of about 30-200 nm in axial direction. Using structured wide field illumination in combination with wide field detection, this technique provides additional information about the analysed objects than conventional microscopy techniques like Confocal Laser Scanning Microscopy (CLSM).
In combination with a high precision axial positioning this technique of far-field light microscopy allows the non-destructive analysis of complex spatial arrangements inside thick transparent specimens like the cell nucleus and enables size measurements in molecular dimensions of some ten nanometers. SMI microscopy is for example an established method for the analysis of topological arrangements of the human genome. In combination with novel approaches for fluorescence labelling, the SMI “nanosizing” technique has proved its applicability for a wide range of biological questions when using fixed cell preparations.
Confocal laser scanning microscopy (CLSM or LSCM) is a technique for obtaining high-resolution optical images. In particular, it is capable of procusing in-focus images of thick samples via a process known as optical sectioning. Images are acquired point-by-point and reconstructed with a computer, allowing three-dimensional reconstructions of topologically-complex objects.
In a confocal laser scanning microscope, a laser beam passes through a light source aperture and then is focused by an objective lens into a small (ideally diffraction limited) focal volume within a fluorescently labeled sample. A mixture of emitted fluorescent light and reflected laser light from the illuminated spot is collected by the objective lens. A beamsplitter separates the emitted fluorescent light from the excitation light allowing only the fluorescent light into the detection apparatus. After passing a pinhole, which suppresses the out-of-focus light, the fluorescent light is detected by a photodetection device (for example a photomultiplier tube (PMT) or an avalanche photodiode), transforming the light signal into an electrical one that is recorded by a computer.
As a laser scans over the plane of interest, a whole image is obtained pixel-by-pixel and line-by-line, where the brightness of a resulting image pixel corresponds to the relative intensity of detected fluorescent light. After obtaining images of various z-axis planes (also known as z stacks) of the sample, a computer can generate a three-dimensional picture of a specimen by assembling a stack of these two-dimensional images from successive focal planes.
4Pi microscopy is a form of far-field confocal fluorescence microscopy which uses interference of the excitation and/or detection light to result in an increase in the effective acceptance angle and hence numeric aperture of the system. The 4Pi-Microscope uses two high resolution objective lenses to illuminate the sample (specimen) from both, the back and the front side. Using a single lens, even of the largest numerical aperture possible, only a segment of a spherical wavefront can be “imaged”. As a result, the focal spot is longer (z-direction, axial) than wide (x,y-direction, lateral). Object structures which are smaller than half the wavelength (250 nanometers for green light) can no longer be resolved, because of the blurred image.
Due to the two objective-lenses of the 4Pi microscope, this problem is partially solved. Both focal light spots are coherently superimposed, and their interference produces additional axial structure in the focal spot. After postprocessing, an image can be obtained with an effective optical resolution, which is approximately 3 to 5 times sharper in the axial direction than the spot of a conventional Confocal Laser-Scanning Microscope.
With the above microscopic methods and in particular the SMI method the samples analysed are mainly fixed specimens. However, the influence of fixation procedures on the overall cell structure and in particular on the nanostructure of the genome is not yet clarified. For instance it is still not known exactly how different fixation methods influence the overall cell structure and biochemistry. For many biological questions it is of utmost interest to image the pure, non-influenced genome topology as well as to obtain information about the dynamical behaviour of subnuclear complexes and physiological processes.
Thus it is an object of the present invention to improve the methods for high precision measurement and structural analysis below the conventional optical resolution limit (i.e. with sub-resolution accuracy). It is another object to develop a microscopic system capable of high precision in-vivo measurements.